Beyond the Yellow Brick Road
by galindapopular
Summary: Wicked fic: A bunch of short stories about the main characters of Wicked when they were young...and an alternate storyline with the Characters we love!
1. Elphaba

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters, it and they belongs to Gregory McGuire, Steven Schwartz, and Winnie Holzman…who are all geniuses…but I do love it…also, I don't own this title, it belongs to Elton John…who is also a genius and who I also love

**_Beyond the Yellow Brick Road_**

**Chapter 1: Elphaba**

The green girl started out of the door, just a few steps off the porch of her home, onto the Yellow Brick Road. It was right before sunset, the ten year old's favorite time of day.

"Elphaba!" she stopped short at the sound of her father's voice, "Where do you think you're going?" as she turned around she could see the anger in Frex's face. "No where, just for a walk, to watch the sunset." He looked at her coolly, "Take your sister with you, Nessarose needs the air more than you do!" Elphaba sighed, "But Father, Nessa's already in bed! And I wanted to watch the sunset, by myself!" She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, hoping that her father would give in. "Well, then, I suggest, if your sister is already in bed that you join her! I don't need you wandering around Munchkinland after dark by yourself." "Yes, Father!" Elphaba ran back into the house and up the stairs to her bed. Wiping the tears from her face, she rushed into Nessa's bedroom. "I hate you!" she whispered over the sleeping child, "I never get to do anything, and it's all your fault!" Nessa didn't stir. "No, it's not all your fault, it's mine! It's my fault!" But Nessa continued to sleep without even noticing her sister was there. Elphaba walked silently across the hall into her own room, and watched the sun go down through her bedroom window. As she stared across the sky she saw the greenish shadow of the Emerald city. "Someday," she said to herself, "Someday, I'll get out of here, and I'll go to Emerald city, and I won't have to worry about Nessa, or Father or anyone!" and suddenly a thought came to her, "Maybe I'll even leave Oz! Yes, I'll get out of Oz forever, who knows, Father always says that anything is possible!"

So, after she watched the sun go down, Elphaba went to bed, and fell asleep, think what was to come. Her future life, beyond the yellow brick road!


	2. Galinda

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters, it and they belongs to Gregory McGuire, Steven Schwartz, and Winnie Holzman…who are all geniuses…but I do love it…also, I don't own this title, it belongs to Elton John…who is also a genius and who I also love

**Chapter 2: Galinda**

"Miss Galinda?" a maid tapped the small blonde child's shoulder, "Miss Galinda, it's almost noon time, it's time to wake up!" The little girl awoke suddenly, "OH! I was having the most fantastical dream!" The maid laughed, "Really? What was it about?" The suddenly, the Galinda's eyes lit up, "Oh, I was grown up! And I was beautiful and everyone in Oz loved me!" The maid smiled, "Everyone in Oz? How did you know that everyone did? Could you see them all?" Galinda nodded her head, "I could see them all and do you want to know how I could see them all? I was _flying!_"

She walked over to a small vanity, and began brushing her tiny blonde curls, her pink night gown spread across the tiny gold plated chair she sat in. "It sounds like a very nice dream!" Galinda nodded, "Oh it was! It was a lovely dream! Do you think it'll come true someday?" The maid smiled, taking the brush from the girls hands and began styling the curls into a two pigtails. "I think that anything is possible, Miss Galinda, even this dream of yours. Now get dressed your parents are waiting for you downstairs!" The maid walked away laughing and whispering to herself "Flying, everyone in Oz loving her! The things that children dream of!"

Galinda, looked with scorn at the door after the maid had left and then went to her closet to choose from her dozens of dresses she stopped and looked out of the window towards Emerald City. "I am going to fly someday, and my dream is going to come true! Everyone in Oz is going to love me!" She sighed, "Of course, its all going to happen!" and she sifted passed all of the pink fluffy dresses she seeing, and saw one, blue, covered in sparkles, "Maybe I'll wear this one today!" She picked it up, "No, not yet, I think I'll save it for another time." So she dressed in some arbitrary pink thing and walked toward the stairs. As she stood at the top of the grand staircase she almost felt like she was flying. And she remembered her dream, and wished to herself that it would come true.


	3. Fiyero

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters, it and they belongs to Gregory McGuire, Steven Schwartz, and Winnie Holzman…who are all geniuses…but I do love it…also, I don't own this title, it belongs to Elton John…who is also a genius and who I also love

**Chapter 3: Fiyero**

A tall, handsome fifteen year old boy walked down the large stair case of the dark castle. He looked out the window, and shook his head, seeing a carriage and spoke to a servant that carried a trunk, "I don't see why I have to go!" The servant looked at him, "Well, this is already the third school that they're sending you to. Maybe you wouldn't have to keep going to different ones, Fiyero, if you would behave. You are a prince, your parents have certain expectations of you!" Fiyero rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe if I saw them every once in a while I would understand better what those expectations were! Even in the in between times, while I'm not at a school they send me here! They don't even live here they live at the other castle." The servant smiled, "Well, try to stay at this new school for a little longer, maybe if you behave they'll let you stay with them for Lurlinemas." Fiyero shook his head, "Maybe, after all, if getting kicked out of schools doesn't get them to notice me, maybe staying will get them to."

As the coach pulled up to the new school Fiyero smiled as he saw all of the other students rushing to get to class. The coach stopped in front of a dormitory and Fiyero got out. The coachman helped him pull his trunk out of the coach and carry it up to his room. In the room, another boy was sitting on one of the two beds. "Hi, you must be the new kid." Fiyero put his trunk down, "Yea, I'm Fiyero Tiggular. So, what do you guys do around here for fun…"

That's the end for now...mostly because I did the three main characters...review and tell me if you want me to do more, with requests of who...thanks!


	4. Changing Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it...it and they belong to Gregory McGuire, Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman...who are all genuises...but I do love it...and I don't own this title either...it belongs to Elton John...who is also a genius and who I also love...But I do own something in this chapter...I own the character of Cavin...I made him up! YAY for me!!!! And many thanks toPaLM TRee 101 who's review inspired this chapter...which includes a very special surprise about one more Wicked character, who I also do not own!

**Chapter 4: Changing Destiny**

It was a beautiful day in the Emerald City. And it was going to be a very special one. Three people, destined to be thrown together, were about to meet.

"Hurry up!" Galinda shouted at the male Goat servant who was carrying her packages. "Dillammond, please, I need to get to the next shop!" The Goat spoke the best he could, "I'm sorry Miss GGG-LLL-INDA. I'm doing the best I can!" Galinda looked at him kindly, "Please, Dillamond, my name is pronounced Galinda…with a Ga!" "I'm sorry, I am trying!" "I know." The small blonde said kindly "Now, lets hurry up!"

"Elphaba, please slow down!" The green girl quickly wheeled her younger sister down the streets of Emerald City. "Nessa, we have to hurry, after all, we _must _get you to see the Wizard, to present you as the future governor of Munchkinland. Father's orders!" Nessa shook her head, "Elphaba, stop! You're going to hurt some one!" Elphaba stopped pushing the wheel chair and sighed, "Nessa, please, you know that if we go any slower people will start staring." Nessa lifted up her arms, "Fabala, look around! No one is staring!" Elphaba smiled, "I guess they aren't!" Nessa smiled up from her chair at her sister, "Now, can we please slow down and look at the city!"

"Fiyero, this is a bad idea!" Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at his nervous room mate, "Cavin, please calm down! We didn't technically do anything wrong." Cavin shook his head, "What do you mean we didn't technically do anything wrong?" Fiyero smiled, "We had passes to get off campus didn't we?" "But they weren't our passes! And you're on campus probation, you aren't allowed off of campus, at all!" Fiyero smiled he had grown to like the nervous Cavin, ever since his first day at Crage Prep School when they had been assigned as room mates. Now, they were in there last few months at Crage and were preparing to go to Shiz University after the summer holidays. "It's not my fault that the faculty is corrupt enough to accept money to issue off campus passes to students who are on probation. Maybe they're more pure at Shiz!" Cavin shook his head, "We're gonna get caught man! I just know it!" "There is no way that we're gonna get caught! Can't we just enjoy our day?"

"Dillamond hurry!" "Cavin, calm down!" "Nessa we're going to be late!" And with these three statements three people crashed into eachother. Elphaba rose first, "Try watching where you're going next time!" Galinda was next, "I'm sorry, Sweet Oz!" the look of shock on her face quickly changed to a giggling smile, "I guess, I didn't see you. You blend in so well with the rest of the city!" Elphaba rolled her eyes. Suddenly Fiyero chimed in, "Look, I'm sorry to both of you…oooohhh!" The young prince's eyes locked with Galinda's, "I'm Fiyero Tiggular, and this is um, um, who are you again?" Cavin shook his head, "I'm Cavin, _his highnesses_ escort!" Galinda stumbled over her words, "I, I, I know who you are! I, I almost met you once, at a ball last summer. I'm Galinda Upland, of the upper Uplands." "Hi" "Hi" as the two smitten young ones gazed into each other's eyes, Elphaba once again rolled hers, "And I'm Elphaba Thropp, and if you'll excuse me, we're very late." "Bye!" Galinda and Fiyero said at the exact same time. "Well, Nessa, we're off to see the Wizard!"

_The End...or is it?_

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!! And be nice!


	5. A Familiar Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of the characters in it...They belong to Gregory Maguire, Steven Schwartz and Winnie Holzman...who are all geniuses...but I do love it...I also don't own this title...It belongs to Elton John...who is also a genius and who I also love!

Author's Note: Ok, so I wasn't going to continue this story, but some people were saying things, so now I am, its going to be basically, an entirely different story from Wicked...basically its going to bea what if thing...what if Elphaba didn'tgo to Shiz? What is Galinda never met the Wizard? All of that kind of thing...so it's completely different. I really don't know where I'm going with this so be sure to review and give suggestions. Without further ado:

**Chapter 5: A familiar Scene**

"I am OZ the great and terrible!"

The giant head spoke loudly. Nessa grabbed Elphaba's arms. Elphaba steadied her shivering. She had to be strong, no matter how frightened she was, she had to be for Nessa.

"Who dares to enter into my awesome presence."

"N-n-nessarose Thropp, your, your Ozness!" Nessa's trembling voice continued, "And I am escorted by my, my sister, Elphaba." Elphaba let go of her sisters wheel chair for a second to curtsy to the wizard.

"Why do you seek me?" Once again the head's voice boomed, and Elphaba shivered. Something about the voice, it made her extremely nervous.

"Your Ozness," Elphaba began, "I am here on behalf of my father to introduce my sister as the next governor of Munchkinland!"

"Oh, you're Frex's girls!" The head stopped moving and the voice went softer. The girls stood back aghast. "I'll be out in a minute!" A small man walked out from behind the giant head. "I hope I didn't frighten you. I've been waiting for you, to see which one of you Frex was going to choose as his successor!"

Elphaba sighed, "You mean to say that you couldn't guess who he was going choose? I think it was pretty obvious!"

"ELPHABA!" Nessa snapped quickly at her sister, "You shouldn't speak that way to the wizard! Bringing in our family business! It's shameful!"

The wizard smiled, "Actually Elphaba, your father always spoke highly of you. He always said you were very smart."

Elphaba cackled in laughter, "You expect me to believe that? Please, forgive me if I have trouble."

Nessa shot her sister a cold look. "I apologize for my sister, your Ozness, she's not used to compliments."

The Wizard laughed, "Well, thank you Nessarose. And I welcome you as future governor of Munchkinland! I hope you find your years at Shiz enjoyable. In the letter your father sent he said you were headed there next year."

Nessa smiled, "Yes, and my sister will be accompanying me!"

The Wizard suddenly looked serious, "Well, actually I have a special job for your sister actually."

* * *

Review please! Thanks! 


	6. Cavin's Boredom

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Everything still belongs to all those other people I was talking about...Except Cavin, I still own him!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I started on another fic because I wanted to write but couldn't think of anything for this one and then school decided to go and get crazy on me! Also, be prepared for major sappyness in this chapter...It's Fiyero and Galinda...Also I am sorry it is short!**

While Elphaba and Nessa spoke with the Wizard another story was unfolding on the other side of Emerald City…

"No really? That's so fascinating!" Cavin was becoming annoyed with this girl, the "Galinda Upland, of the upper Uplands!" She was infuriating, she thought everything Fiyero said was absolutely wonderful and she had this infuriating giggle, that made him shiver. And the way she talked to the Goat, he thought his name was Dillamond, it was so awful, like he didn't have Life or anything. And Fiyero wasn't any better. All he was doing was bragging about his life and how great it was, and how someday he'll have to take Galinda to one of his castles. It all went on for hours and the conversation was dull. Cavin noticed Dillamond had fallen asleep, and finally had to break in.

"If you two are done, then I think, Fiyero, that we had better head back to school!"

Fiyero looked oddly at his friend, "Why? What time is it?" He looked up at the large clock tower that hovered above their heads, "Sweet OZ! We have to get back, its late!" Hastily Fiyero took Galinda's hand to kiss it, "Miss Galinda, I hope to see you again."

At this Galinda began blushing, "Of course, I'm sure we'll see each other very soon!" She said, quite coolly, despite her red cheeks, "Dillamond! We best be going back to the hotel! DILLAMOND!"

The Goat awoke from his nap, "So sorry, Miss Glinda!"

"It's Galinda!" she snapped, as they walked away into the green masses of Emerald city

"I'm going to marry her." Fiyero said definitively.

Cavin shook his head, "You know this after four hours?" Fiyero shook his head,

"I knew as soon as I saw her!"

The pair headed on their way, back to school. Both silent, Cavin trying not to mock Fiyero's "love" for Galinda, and Fiyero lost in his thoughts of Galinda.

**I warned you it was sappy....REVIEW AND SUGGEST WHAT MY NEXT STEP SHOULD BE I'M CLUELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
